Maid of magic
by GreekGoddessofBooks
Summary: Angelica Cooke led a normal life until she was kidnapped by the Malfoys. She's meant to become Draco's servant. She's destined to ruin the Malfoy reputation bit by bit. Summary sux. R&R please, if you want. THIS STORY IS FOREVER ON HOLD.
1. Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. :(

* * *

><p><em>IN MALFOY MANOR...<em>

"Draco, dear. Do you need a house elf?" Narcissa Malfoy asked her son.

"No, mother. Those things are rotten and stupid. I need something as smart as a human being. That way they won't mess things up as easily." Draco replied scornfully.

"Okay, dear. We will find you a servant."

"Thank you, mother."

_IN ANGELICA'S HOUSE..._

"Angelica! Come downstairs for supper!" Called her mother, Miranda Cooke.

"Coming, mum!" she called back. She grabbed a book and ran downstairs to eat.

"Angelica, honey. Do you really need to read and eat at the same time? Manners, you know." Her mother lightly scolded when she saw Angelica shoving pasta in her mouth from behind the book.

"Buh mumph! Ish reewey guhb!" Angelica replied with her mouth full. Her mother narrowed her eyes,

"Manners, Angelica."

Angelica swallowed her food and replied,

"Sorry, mum. I said that the book was really good."

"Yes, well. You'll have to put it down until you're done eating."

"Okay, mum." Angelica replied sulkily, and put the book away. Ten minutes later, she was done eating and had her nose stuck in the book and was ignoring her schoolwork.

"Angelica! Are you done your history project yet?"

"Hm?"

"Angelica! Do your work!"

"Huh? Oh, okay..." She got up, put the book away, and started her history project. Two hours later, she was getting ready for bed. Her nightclothes were just a light blue T-shirt that said "If anyone here has issues, it's you." and a pair of black sweatpants that looked like yoga pants but had an elastic around the ankles. She fell asleep about ten minutes later.

_AN HOUR LATER..._

Two cloaked men magically appeared in her bedroom. They were swift and silent, working gracefully and quickly. One grabbed her arm and put it behind her back, and her eyes flew open. She was about to scream when they gagged her, just in time. She was helpless. Her left arm was twisted into a lock behind her, and if she tried to move, the man holding it would pull tighter. They nodded, and "teleported" to a large, dark mansion with a rickety gate. It was raining, and she was freezing cold. They walked up to the gate and a gruesome face peered through the bars. A rusty voice said,

"Who goes there?"

"It is us, Gretchen. Let us through, we have the girl." the other man replied coolly. The face disappeared and the gates slowly opened. She was dragged through the gates and to the door. It opened silently, to reveal a large hallway. The face appeared again, attached to a small, hunched body with gnarled hands,

"Stop! The floor was just polished!"

"Oh, right." muttered the man. He brought out a long stick, and waved it over himself and the other two. The three of them were automatically clean and dry. They stepped into the threshold, and turned right, into a large, spacious dining room.

There was a long dining table, all set and ready, but there were only three occupants. A man was at the far end, with two women at his side. The one sitting to his right was tall and elegant, but with a look that made you think she was smelling something horrible. The one on his left had crazy hair and a manical smile, that showed she would gut someone without batting an eye if she wanted. The man himself was tall, and had a look of scorn on his face, like he thought of himself as king and everyone else as his lowly peasant subjects.

"Ah, Griffin. How nice of you to interrupt our dinner by dragging a muggle girl into our house." He said.

"Lucius, be nice. He's just doing his duty." the fancy woman scolded lightly. Lucius wrinkled his nose, and looked the girl up and down,

"What is her name?" He asked. Griffin bowed,

"We do not know, Master Malfoy. As soon as we got her we brought her straight to you."

"Well, then. She'll just have to tell us her name herself. Take off the gag." Lucius ordered. Griffin bowed, and walked over to the girl. He took off her gag, and she took a deep breath. The man holding her squeezed her arm and muttered,

"Tell the Master your name, girl."

She winced and brought her gaze to meet Lucius'.

"I- I-"

"Well? Don't tell me she doesn't have a voice." Lucius said, growing impatient. He looked back at the girl, waiting expectantly.

"I- My name- My name is Angelica." The girl finally blurted. Lucius smiled,

"Angelica. Yes, that'll do. How old are you, Angelica?"

"I- Fourteen, sir."

"Yes, that'll do perfectly. The exact same age. Get her in the proper clothes, dear." He told the fancy woman, "Bellatrix, you help her." he added to the other lady. She smiled at Angelica with a look of pure evil. The other man let go of Angelica, and she was dragged off by the two women.

They came across a room with another woman waiting patiently. The walls were covered in different outfits, but there was no dressing room to be seen. Bellatrix shoved Angelica into the centre of the room, and sat down behind the other two ladies, who were standing. Bellatrix spoke,

"Cissy, which of the outfits do you think might suit her?"

"Be patient, Bella." Narcissa replied. She nodded to the woman beside her, and the lady lifted up a long stick. She whipped it in a circle, and half a dozen outfits rose off their hooks and made a line beside Angelica, who was staring at them in awe,

"Holy- That's cool."

"Stop staring, girl. It isn't nice." scolded the woman. Angelica looked at her and closed her mouth.

"Gira, do what you do best." Narcissa told the woman. Gira nodded, and pointed the stick at Angelica, who took a half-step back.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not a sword." Gira said, then whirled the wand in an arc, and the first outfit in the line disappeared and reappeared on Angelica. It was a black, knee-high dress with fishnet stockings and a vampire-like collar, with sleeves that poofed at the shoulder, and tightened at the bicep, then they flowed out to fall past the hand. Angelica looked at herself in a mirror, and shook her head,

"Too dark."

Gira whooshed the stick in an arc and the second outfit appeared on Angelica. A super-poofy, bright pink dress with a tight waist and short sleeves that were a foot high because of the poofiness. The skirt was six feet in diameter, and covered in pink bows. Angelica's face obviously showed that she didn't like it, and everyone else agreed. The next one was a tight Belly-top and a long, nearly see-through skirt. The next was a chunky black rock uniform covered in studs that was replaced almost immediately with another belly-top that was turquoise and had no shoulder and was elbow-length sleeves. The bottom was a pair of blue-grey leggings underneath a short, green skirt. Everyone agreed it was nice, but wasn't "maid-material" which made Angelica wonder why she was doing this anyway. The next outfit was like a pioneer maid's, and no one thought it worked because of that. They were through all the outfits, and didn't agree on any of them. Narcissa stood,

"Why don't we just make one from scratch?"

"Hm...well, it's worth a try." Gira replied, then brought out a ton of different skirts and pants. Narcissa walked among them, and chose an ankle-length skirt that was both pretty and comfy. Then Gira summoned shirts, and they agreed on a long sleeve one that had a round collar with a cut in the end. The sleeves were parted and open at the end, but not so much that they would get in the way. They coloured the skirt grey and the shirt black, and gave her a pair of obsidian pearl earrings to add to it, as well as a black choker necklace and a black bandana headband for her brown hair. They did her makeup, but only used blush and eye shadow. She chose a comfortable pair of black ballet flats, and finally was done.

_FIVE MINUTES LATER..._

She was standing in front of Lucius Malfoy, who was about to perform a "task" of no name. She waited, and he raised a stick,

"_Obliviate" _He muttered, pointing the stick at Angelica. She doubled over and fell onto the rug.


	2. Serving a new life

ANGELICA POV

"Angelica? Angelica, get up!" a voice said. I opened my eyes to find that I was sprawled on my back with a man and a woman looking down at me. The man was speaking,

"Angelica, get up!" He said one more time. I obliged, and tried to remember. Who was I? Where was I? Why was I here? Oh, right. I was Angelica Malfoy, muggle daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and servant of my brother Draco. I was in my home, and I was lying down because...I, uh...I don't remember, but it isn't important.

"Sorry, father. I think I may have hit my head."

"Stupid muggle daughter. Why did we take her back again, dear?" Father asked Mother.

"I believe it was because Draco didn't want another house elf." she replied. Father sighed, and rushed me off to my brothers room. I walked through the hallways and up the stairs, wondering how my feet knew the way to Draco's room, when I myself didn't.

I came to a door that was a dark, burgundy wood with a brass doorknob. I knocked, and heard a haughty, young voice beckoning me in. I opened the door to end up face-to-face with a boy about my age with bleached hair and pale skin. He looked at me for a moment or two and asked,

"Who are _you _supposed to be?"

I was slightly taken aback, and stuttered,

"I, uh...I'm your sister, Angelica. Don't you remember me, Draco? I've been your servant for about a year now, I believe."

"Sister? But I don't - oh, I get it. The memory spell, yes. Huh, well then. Yes, come in, _sister_." He said, and opened the door a little wider, with a slightly smug and pleased look on his face. I confusedly walked into the room and stood beside the bed, careful not to touch anything. Draco looked me over,

"Yes. Well, they did a good job, when they said they'd find me a servant. I was the one that proposed a human being, because house elves are too stupid for the work I need done. Well, you can start by sorting my quills and polishing my wand, then I'll have you iron my school robes and polish my dress shoes. It's almost September, you know."

September? What's so special about September? I gave him a slightly confused look, and he sighed,

"They didn't give you any piece of information, did they?" He muttered, rolling his eyes, "Well, I'll have to tell you myself. September is when school starts. You come with me to Hogwarts - my school - and carry my bags, yadda yadda yadda. You are my servant, so you do as I say. This family is permitted to be able to use two of the Unforgivables and be forgiven."

"Unforgivables?" I asked. He groaned,

"Must I explain everything? Unforgivables are three spells where if you use them, you are sent to Azkaban, our wizard prison. Before you go on and ask more stupid questions, I'll tell you one thing; The Unforgivables are Imperio, where you have complete control of another, Crucio, where you can torture one horribly just by pointing your wand at them, and Avada Kedavra, the killing curse." He smiled unpleasantly, and I had to keep myself from shivering. That sure shut me up.

I went over to the small, Ivory desk in the corner and saw a small pile of quills in the corner, taking one and setting to work cleaning the tip, then putting it in another corner, mentally labelling it 'Eagle-feather'. I did this for about thirty quills, succesfully making 6 piles of quills; Eagle-feather, Owl-feather, Goose-feather, Swan-feather, Dove-feather, and Pidgeon-feather. I sighed and pocketed the rag, then turned to see Draco leaning on his bedframe, staring at me with a look of partly curiosity and partly boredom. I blinked, and he straightened himself,

"My wand is in its chest." He said, gesturing to a foot-long, redwood box with a window frame cover. I bent down slightly and peered through the window. There, sitting neatly in a plush red velvet cushion, was a dark burgundy wand with intricate designs and a gold-plated handle. It was just over half a foot. Draco coughed behind me, and I stood up, turning to meet his gaze,

"Yes, Master Malfoy?" I asked out of the blue. He stared at me for a moment before a slight smirk played across his face,

"Master Malfoy...I like the sound of that." He muttered, his eyes scanning my face intently, "I guess you aren't so bad. Well, don't just stand there! I gave you orders, so do as I say!" He added, watching as I scrambled to pick up the box and set it on the desk, taking a bottle labelled 'wand polish' and covering a cloth with it. I then daintily picked up the wand and set to work. It took me nearly half an hour of polishing since Draco kept muttering, "I still see smudges. Work harder!" behind me every two minutes. Once I was done and Draco was satisfied, he showed me to his walk-in closet. I saw a faint, mischevious smirk on his lips as he handed me some working utensils and turned the light on in the closet. As soon as I walked in, Draco slammed the door shut behind me and I heard the faint _click _of him locking me inside. I whirled around and pressed myself against the door, and searched for a doorknob, but there was none, which meant he used magic. I banged my fists on the door,

"Let me out! Draco, let me out of here!" I pleaded, still banging my fists, but all I could hear was slightly muffled laughter, and imagined him staring at the door from the other side with a creepy grin on his face. That made me lose my patience,

"Let me out of here, you stupid worm!" Wow. That was the first time I had insulted anyone in this household. It felt oddly...serene, to finally vent out my anger, since I was taught to keep it in. It was obviously wrong of me, though, to call Draco stupid because at that moment I felt a shock in my shoulder and my whole body convulsed, making my knees buckle and my head hit the floor. My vision went fuzzy and I saw the door open to reveal a figure staring down at me, before I passed out completely.


	3. Getting ready

I woke to the sound of voices,

"She called me a worm, Father! Why didn't you alter her personality too? We should kill her. Then all our troubles would be over."

"No, Draco. We are keeping her. She is useful, and can also act as a spy and bodyguard, according to her information slip. She does something called kung fu and tai-kwan-do, and she is a master sneak, apparently trained in a sort of Spy Academy. She may insult you once in a while, but the discipline rules say that you can use the Cruciatus curse and soon she'll learn to shut up permanently. We are _not _destroying a useful tool, Draco. She can help us. She is now an official part of the Malfoy family, and we are not, under any circumstances, letting her go when she knows already so much at such a young age. She may be a muggle, but nevertheless she is a source of great power and we will use her as such. You'll just have to put up with her, son."

"But, Father-"

"Our conversation is over. Get to your room."

"Yes, Father."

I heard footsteps, and a door slamming shut, and felt a hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, I was forcefully shaken out of half-sleep and sat up, eyes wide, to find the man, Lucius, and the woman, Narcissa, staring at me intently and solemnly. Lucius, aka Father, raised his hand and whapped me upside the head. It stung for a couple minutes, and i rose my hand to cover the bruise. Narcissa was still staring at me, but this time with a hint of hatred,

"You insulted our son. You insulted your own brother, and you paid dearly for it. Now you know how this household handles those who defy our honour. Get up and finish your work." She told me, a hint of contempt and scorn in her voice. I nodded silently, and stepped off the chaise I was laying on, walking slowly to Draco's room once again.

When I got there, I knocked the door and Draco bade me enter, but his face and voice couldn't hide the hate I knew he felt for me. I silently walked into the large closet, picking up my tools and closing the door behind me. I mutely worked on cleaning the lint off the robes and shirts and pants, then slowly set to work ironing them on a miniature ironing board in the corner. I didn't know how much time passed, but to me it felt like almost an hour.

When I finished polishing the shoes and cleaning the clothes and belts and other stuff, I sat down for a few minutes, exhausted. It must have taken me two or more hours to get through all the clothes in here, and I nearly crashed a couple times. I slowly got up and opened the door, to find it was locked once again. Not bothering to call out, I slumped against the wall and almost immediately fell asleep. That's how I was found in the morning.

_A WEEK BEFORE SCHOOL..._

I couldn't believe I had been here for a whole three weeks already. I remembered tai-kwan-do and kung fu practises, and exercised every day. My secret room in the closet was actually very nice and plush, even though it hadn't been used for a super long time and the vanity table was seemingly haunted, since every day when I looked at it some old lady with green hair and pink eyes stared back at me, and shooed me away. It was fairly bright in my room, and there was a large window showing a view of the huge secret garden in the infinite backyard.

Every morning I would wake up early, stretch, walk into the closet, choose an outfit for 'Master Malfoy' and leave it on the chest at the foot of his bed, and go downstairs to make breakfast. I always woke up two hours earlier that anyone in the household, and made breakfast for Draco only. I would set the table, but only for three instead of five, since I brought Draco's food to his room, but was still responsible for getting the table ready for the rest of the family. I would bring the tray of food to Draco's room and set it beside the bed, on the table that was actually meant for eating from. I usually only took one hour, and used the rest of my time to get some of my other chores done, and therefore would get time to walk in the garden or mooch around the library. Sometimes I would just use my spare time at sunset or near midnight, just to watch the sky from my room.

This week was completely different. I woke up at my usual time, since no one knew I woke up so early, and I would run around the house getting everything packed for Draco's back-to-school day, and I was sent to a place called Diagon Alley to get his books and potion ingredients and other tools. I was told that, to keep Draco better organised and ahead in school, I would follow Draco to school and serve him there for the semester. They said I was not to be allowed to bring anything of distraction with me, since my hands would be full once I got there (mentally and literally). Draco would taunt me by saying Hogwarts (the school he went to) had a library nearly big enough for me to read in one semester.

In the past couple of weeks, i had gotten to know the Malfoys, even though a voice nagged me that I already knew them, even though it knew it was wrong and soon it stopped. Draco started to warm up to me, and soon he was actually _complimenting _me on my work half the time.

Five days to Hogwarts.

Every morning I would recite Draco's schoolbooks to myself, so I would memorize them 'when it came time' as Narcissa said. I wasn't allowed to call anyone in the household my family, even though, whenever I did something to annoy Draco, they would call him my brother just to make me feel sorry. I was allowed to call Draco 'Draco', but whenever I did something wrong I would end up calling him 'Master Malfoy' to re-earn his respect.

Four days to Hogwarts.

I would run around the house picking up the books that Draco had left around when he was studying them, and I would put them back in his suitcase just to find them scattered around the house again, but it was my duty. I would end up tying my hair up because of running around and getting it messed up, and the lady in the mirror, to whom I became close friends with, steered me to a magic hairbrush that immediately untangled my hair. This was one of the few things I was able to bring with me, since Narcissa said that I had to look my best and not do anything that would ruin the Malfoy reputation. They told me not to bring any attention to myself and gave me an Invisibility cloak. I was given a small - _small - _duffel bag to carry my stuff, and I packed:

A toothbrush, toothpaste, washcloth, hairbrush, floss, mouthwash, hair ties, my headband, my spare choker, spare clothes, shoes, soap/shampoo/conditioner, moisturizer, a black fleece winter coat, black knee-high UGG boots, gloves, my invisibility cloak, a spring cloak, a black french toque, and more necessities. I wasn't allowed my painting kit, or any books or games of any sort, but I was given a few quills and a blank journal/notebook with a black-and-silver leather binding **(A/N no, it's not the riddle diary, this one's safe.)**

Three days, two days...

The entire household was rushing about, even Draco. We were doing some last minute packing, and I was busy cleaning Draco's room since the both of us would be gone for the semester. He came in just as I was dusting the bedposts,

"You need to see Father and Mother in the entrance hall. They would like to have... a _word_ with you." His eyes twinkled smugly and he flashed a mischevious smile my way. I got up and went downstairs.

_IN THE ENTRANCE HALL..._

The Malfoys (with exception of Draco and the other house-guests) were waiting in the hall. Lucius looked annoyed, but he had his wand ready. He took a step towards me,

"Finally." he muttered, pointing his wand at me. He muttered a word, and the tip of his wand shone a bright light.

After a few seconds, regaining my eyesight, I blinked a couple times and memories came flooding into me. When I was sent to live with muggles, when I was called back to join my real family. But knowledge also found its way in. I knew names, people, places, creatures. I felt like I knew nearly everything in the wizard world. That I needed to know. I was ready.


	4. Meeting the twins

_AT THE HOGWARTS TRAIN STATION..._

I was waiting with the Malfoys, standing behind Draco carrying all his bags. I wasn't meant to wear the cloak until we got to Hogwarts. For these short minutes, I was able to let my thoughts roam and look around.

I turned my head to the left and saw a group of redhead children. There were four. Two of them were identical twins, and the youngest was a girl. They all had the same redheaded, freckled features as their parents. There were two other children that looked out of the ordinary in the bunch. One was a girl with bushy hair and the other was a skinny, pale boy with glasses and messy, black hair. Draco was looking at them with disgust,

"They're all good-for-nothing brats. The mudblood, Granger. The Weasleys. _Harry Potter_." he muttered to himself.

"Mm?" I looked at him. He whipped his head towards me,

"Shut up, you. You're meant to be seen and not heard. Now mind your own buisness."

I turned my gaze back to the group. The older boys, the twins, were staring back at me. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks as one whispered to the other, while pointing at me. Draco noticed the notion,

"Why are they staring at us, Mother? They've no right. Make them stop."

"Hmm? What was that, Draco dear? Stop who?" Narcissa answered. Draco pointed back at the Weasley twins,

"_Them, _Mother." But it was too late. They had averted their gazes back to the others among their group, seemingly unaware of the Malfoys staring at them.

Soon, the train came and I was following Draco on board, carrying his luggage with me. I put them on the racks, filling two of them, and put mine under the table. I looked at Draco,

"Well? You stay here. I'm leaving." He told me. He left, and I sank into a seat.

_SOMEWHERE ELSE ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS..._

The Wasley twins were discussing what they had seen.

"Whaddya think? Aren't I a genius?" Said Fred, after finishing his 'master plan'

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. They won't know what hit them."

"Right. Huh..."

"What?"

"Who do you think she is, anyway? Where did she come from? A servant girl like that doesn't just pop out of the blue, ya know."

"Hm...you're right, bro. We'll do some snooping before executing the plan."

"Kay. Still, it's weird..."

_BACK WITH ANGELICA..._

She was leaning against the window, when the twins from the station came in,

"Hm? Who're you?"

"Oh, pleased to meetcha. I'm Fred Weasley."

"And I'm George Weasley."

"So _you're _the Weasley people Draco was rambling about. Huh. I thought there were more of you..."

"Oh, there are. There's exactly seven of us. We're just the two best-looking of the bunch." Fred replied.

"Riiight..."

"Don't believe us? Meh...no one does anymore, until they see the rest of 'em." George said, looking hurt for three seconds, then once again revealing his careless, goofy face.

"Yeah. Uh, I don't think I'm allowed to talk to you, so you should better go before Draco finds out."

"Eh, all right...See ya... what's your name?"

"Angelica."

"Nice. See ya, Angelica. See ya _real _soon." George chuckled and walked out the door. I wondered what he meant...


	5. The hat, the dungeon, the chest

_AT HOGWARTS..._

I followed 'Master Malfoy' out the door, and we got into the next carriage. There were two black, leathery horses pulling the cart. They looked weird, but I didn't stare. Draco took no notice. He was whispering something to the girl next to him, and she was giggling and leaning closer. the two boys on his other side were eating cakes and licorice. They were wiping it on their pants, and the fabric was starting to go from black to a murky browny-red.

Looking around, I saw that the carriage in front of us was carrying the Weasley twins. They were staring back at me intently. I averted my eyes to the floor of the wagon and suddenly developed a curious attent to the patterning on the boards. I heard voices in front of me and looked up. The carriage was stopping, and Draco was ordering me to get out. I went down the stairs, helping Draco out after, holding up an umbrella so he wouldn't get wet. He glanced smugly and proudly at the girl behind him, whose jaw was open and eyes wide. She squealed,

"Oh my! She's trained! You're so lucky, Draco! Where did you find her?" she was smothering Draco with questions and compliments, and Draco looked a great deal bored and annoyed. he gave me a look that said _Well? I'm your Master, get rid of her. _So I stepped between the two, blocking the girl from Draco and letting him go past unharmed. At the last minute, I turned on my heel and followed my 'Master' to the entrance.

When they got there, as soon as I got in the great hall, A water balloon exploded in front of me, and I got splattered with water. I heard a high-pitched cackling from above, and looked to see what it was, when another water balloon nearly hit me. I dodged to the side and jogged to catch up to Draco. Once in the safety of the dining hall, I looked back to see what it was, and caught a glimpse of a short man hovering in the air with his legs crossed. It seemed as if he had forgotten I was ever there.

He was, at the moment, shooting balloons at some of the younger children, whom were scattering rapidly. Some were slipping on puddles and others were dripping puddles themselves. I longed to go out there and tell that pesky short man to stop, but at that moment Draco tapped my shoulder and I followed him to the table in the far right-hand side.

Instead of sitting beside him, a small, elf-like creature ran up carrying a wooden chair, and set it down against the wall. I smiled at the small thing and it cheerily bowed before running away.

The doors opened suddenly, to reveal a long line of younger children with a tall, stern witch in the lead. There was one boy at the front who was wearing a moleskin coat that looked like it belonged to a giant. His cheery face protruded over the collar, and he gave a thumbs-up to someone sitting at another table.

The witch walked up and placed a three-legged stool on the ground and set an old wizard's hat that looked like it was a forty-fifth-hand instead of second-hand. Then, the hat opened a tear near the brim like a mouth and sang a song,

"_A thousand years or more ago,_  
><em>When I was newly sewn,<em>  
><em>There lived four wizards of renown,<em>  
><em>Whose names are still well known:<em>  
><em>Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,<em>  
><em>Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,<em>  
><em>Sweet Huffelpuff, from valley broad,<em>  
><em>Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.<em>  
><em>They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,<em>  
><em>They hatched a daring plan<em>  
><em>To educate young sorcerers<em>  
><em>Thus Hogwarts school began.<em>  
><em>Now each of these four founders<em>  
><em>Formed their own house, for each<em>  
><em>Did value different virtues<em>  
><em>In ones they had to teach.<em>  
><em>By Gryffindor, the bravest were<em>  
><em>Prized far beyond the rest;<em>  
><em>For Ravenclaw, the cleverest<em>  
><em>Would always be the best;<em>  
><em>For Huffelpuff, hard workers were<em>  
><em>Most worthy of admission;<em>  
><em>And power-hungry Slytherin<em>  
><em>Loved those of great ambition.<em>  
><em>While still alive they did divide<em>  
><em>Their favourites from the throng,<em>  
><em>Yet how to pick the worthy ones<em>  
><em>When they were dead and gone?<em>  
><em>"Twas Gryffindor who found the way,<em>  
><em>He whipped me off his head<em>  
><em>The founders put some brains in me<em>  
><em>So I could choose instead!<em>  
><em>Now slip me snug about your ears,<em>  
><em>I've never yet been wrong,<em>  
><em>I'll have a look inside your mind<em>  
><em>And tell where you belong<em>!"

Everybody clapped. The witch that had put the hat there now took out a large scroll and said to the first-years,

"When I call your name, you will puit on the Hat and sit on the stool. When the Hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table." The first-years nodded, and she started reading names off the list,

"Ackerley, Stewart!"

A boy walked up and put the hat on. It then waited a moment, before yelling,

"_Ravenclaw_!" the Ravenclaw table clapped as Stewart Ackerley joined them at the table.

"Baddock, Malcom!"  
>"<em>Slytherin<em>!"

Draco's table applauded, and I saw the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table booing him.

"Branstone, Eleanor!"  
>"<em>Huffelpuff<em>!"  
>Cauldwell, Owen!"<br>"_Huffelpuff_!"  
>"Creevey, Dennis!"<p>

The small boy in the front ran up, nearly tripping over the overlarge coat. At the same time, a large, eight-foot man with a black shaggy beard walked in through a door behind the high table. The rip opened wide,

"Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted. The Dennis boy ran over to sit beside a boy who looked like he might be his brother. They pair were talking excitedly when the older of the two pointed to another boy along the table, whose eyes were trained on the Hat. He had messy black hair and glasses, with a thin neck showing from his robes collar. He looked familiar...

At the end of the ceremony, the wizard at the podium, whom I deduced was Headmaster Dumbledore, spoke.

"I have only two words to say to you. _Tuck in_." Two boys at the Gryffindor table yelled "Hear, hear!" as the dishes filled magically. I watched my Master eat with longing. He looked around at me and said,

"Well? if you're hungry, get your food from the kitchen."

So I stood up and walked away. I followed the trail of the house-elf that gave me the chair, and came to a portrait of fruit. I looked around for some sort of doorknob, feeling for any out-of-place texture, when I crossed my hands over the pear in the picture, it moved and the portrait swung to show a large kitchen, with tons and tons of house-elves were bustling around. One came up to me and said,

"What does you wish, miss? We is quite busy right now, but if you is liking a cup of tea we is happy to give one to the missis."

"Oh, well you're very kind but I was hoping to have a bite to eat, possibly?"

"Oh, yes, miss! We is getting you a bite to eat right away, miss!" it scooted away, bowing and telling me to wait a moment. A couple seconds later, two house elves came bearing a large silver platter laden with all sorts of full-course meals I couldn't eat all at once, so I stuck to the simple platter of steak and potatoes with some Yorkshire pudding. The house elves kept coming back to check and see if I wanted more food or drink, and they were tending the fire to which I was sitting beside.

After a while, I thanked the house elves for giving me the food. I left the kitchen to see what was happening now, and saw all the people flooding out of the Great Room.

I caught onto the trail of the Slytherins, ignoring curious glances from passers-by. Soon, they came to a stop, and I noticed that ahead there was some sort of dungeon-door portrait. Someone said something, and The door in the picture swung open, revealing a long hallway lit with...was that _green _fire?

The first person in line stepped inside the portrait, and began walking along the hallway. the rest followed, and I came up behing the two guys that always followed Draco. Crabbe and Goyle, I think they were called. We stepped through the portrait and I found myself in a long, stone passageway.

I followed Draco and the others down the dimly lit hall and we came to a large room with a fireplace that held a fire with a greenish tinge. there were black-and-green wooden armoire-chairs and a blackwood table that had etchings of snakes carved in. The whole place was eerie and dark, and felt as if it used to be a graveyard or something.

Someone coughed behind me, and I turned to see Draco with his arms crossed,

"Well? Are you done sightseeing? Come, I will show you to your..._room._"

"Yes, Mas-" I muttered, but was cut off by Draco's hand silencing me. He stared at me darkly,

"No. No fancy titles. Call me by my name, so as not to draw unwanted attention. I don't want Potter and his lower-than-life friends sticking their noses where they don't belong. As much as I would love to see Potter's face when - and if - you call me 'Master', I believe it is better off as your calling me naturally."

"Yes, Draco." I finished, staring at the floor. It was solid black cement with a green rug underneath the furniture.

I followed Draco to a dormitory-type place. There were five beds, and all but one were occupied. Draco's travelling chest was at the foot of this bed. I noticed his chest had seven locks. Draco pulled out a key and inserted it into the seventh. It opened, and I looked in to see a large cement hole, around eight feet deep. It seemed to get bigger as it went down, because there was a bed, table, desk, chair, and a ladder all fit neatly at the bottom. The ladder reached all the way to the rim of the chest, and my duffel bag was already down there. I looked at Draco,

"I'm sleeping down _there? _You have got to be kidding!"

"Shush. You will either sleep down there or in the main room."

"Oh, fine. As long as you don't lock me in."

"Don't give me any ideas. And besides, _you _are the servant, _I'm _the master, and I've got the key."

One of the people in another bed snickered. I think that one was Goyle. Draco turned and glared at him. He cowered behind the curtain. Draco then looked back at me, obviously stunned that I wasn't in the hole yet,

"Well?" He asked impatiently. I crossed my arms,

"I can tell you aren't going to agree to my terms-"

"You have _terms_? Oh, my! I'm scared now!" He mock-cowered beside the bed. The other dorm occupants guffawed and snickered, and Draco smirked darkly at me. He stepped closer to me, shortening the distance to about an inch or so.

"You get in the hole, or I practice dark magic." He muttered darkly, making me shiver. I looked back into his eyes, too scared to move, and felt a burning sensation on the side of my neck. I slapped my hand over it and Draco turned away,

"Finally. I can't believe it took this long to take effect."

"What?" I asked. I was still holding the spot, but the pain had died after ten seconds. Draco turned back towards me, his dark gaze cutting through me,

"Get _in_."

I obliged, jumping in and landing in a crouching position at the bottom. I looked back up to see Draco peering down, an expression of shock that I didn't use a ladder and hatred that it took so long to get me in the hole.

"Do you even need the ladder?" He called down.

"No...Just a stepping stool. I can nearly reach the top." That was true. I was five feet two, and my arms could reach around a foot and a half above me. That cleared around six and a half feet of the distance. About a foot to go. Draco was four inches taller than me, and his arms could reach two inches more than mine. If he reached down, he could pull me up. But I could clear another foot by jumping, and all I needed was a stool to get to the top. Maybe even a miniature staircase.

"Then I'll take it out. You can use the chair." He called, his face disappearing. A moment later, two hands grasped the top of the ladder and pulled it out.

Then Draco reappeared, and slammed the lid shut, enclosing me in darkness.


	6. Room of Requirement I

The light of the lamp flickered on after a moment, and I looked around. Well, it was cozy enough. There was a corner-desk made of black ebony wood, a green bed in another corner and a bedside table on which my duffel bag was. The floor was covered in a black carpet, and the chair was cushioned.

I lay on the bed, looking up at the lid. My eyes had adjusted to the light, and I could see the glass floors of the other compartments of the chest. I _could _climb up...but i wouldn't have anything to grab on at the top; the lid was sealed so that there weren't any cracks but open enough so air could get through.

So... _That's _why there were seven locks on the chest. each one for every compartment, and I was in the last. Sucks for me. Hm...for some reason I found myself scanning the walls and lid for any means of instability, and I'm not sure _how _I found the near-invisible crack along the rim of the lid, in the corner that the ladder was on. Well, the time for wondering was not now. I had a plan, crazy but ninety-nine percent risk-free and silent. The one percent that I was troubled about was _what if they weren't asleep? _Well, it was worth a try. Draco couldn't do anything _seriously_ bad, right? Then my memory skipped back to the last time I disobeyed Draco. I sometimes felt the lingering pain from the spell-thing he had propelled at me. It had nearly sprained, and I think I had pulled a muscle. Or he pulled it for me.

I tried using the chair as a stool, and got quite closer than I needed. A little too close. Now I was so close I couldn't get the grip I needed because my shadow was in the way, blocking my proper view of the crack.

I felt along the lines of the rim, looking for the crack that had so generously disappeared. There! I grabbed it with my nails and broke off a teensy corner. It was small, but a start. I started breaking off many more little pieces, until the rim was completely hollow and I could see through it.

I heard...snoring. Pushing my hand through the crack, I reached around and found some cold metal thing. The key! I moved my hand towards the lock, and found seven. It would be the one closest to me, I'm sure.

My arm was just long enough for the key to fit fully in the lock. I pulled it one way, and tried to open the lid. I pushed it the other way, and it sprang open. Loudly. Some snoring in the bed behind me (Draco's) stopped. I pulled the lid back down so quickly I nearly cut off my fingers. I heard Draco move around a bit, and I pulled my fingers back into the chest.

"Mmmuh...Good, it's still closed," He said, tapping the lid so loudly it reverberated off my skull. He moved around again and then went silent.  
>I waited, not sure what to do. The clock on the far wall chimed lightly to indicate ten o'clock and took action. I opened the lid quickly and quietly, and grabbed my cloak. Sadly, I mistook it for my invisibility cloak when really it was my spring cloak. That would be trouble.<br>I stole out of the room. The fireplace in the main room was still on, but no one was there. I kept on, remembering the passageway from earlier. When I got to the door that was hidden by the portrait, I heard a voice whispering something. I ducked out of the way, and nearly got slammed by the portrait swinging open.  
>As soon as the person got out of the way, I swept out of the dungeons and found myself at the bottom of the staircase. Walking up it, I noticed that there were still more doors throughout the stair. Oh, well. I wasn't planning on using any of them unless another stranger came down. No one did.<p>

When I got to the top of the staircase, I rushed along the halls, looking for a place I could possibly spend the rest of the school year. I was pretty sure I walked past one place many times, still looking for a safe, clean place to hide. But what was weird was that the last time I crossed it, there was a door. A large set of beautifully carved double doors.  
>Unsure, I stepped in. And got attacked.<p>

_EARLIER WITH THE WEASLEY TWINS..._

"Duct tape?" Fred asked George.

"Check." George replied.

"Veritaserum?"

"Check."

"Rope?"

"Check."

"Oh, let's get this over with: Everything else we need?" Fred asked.

"Check, check, and check. Why are we doing this again?" George changed the subject slightly.

"To find the Malfoys' weaknesses. We wont hurt the girl...badly." Fred answered evasively.

"Really, was it her fault anyway?" George wondered aloud.

"She's a Malfoy, George. The name says it all." Fred retorted. George still didn't believe this.

"George, why are you acting so unwilling? This is so not like you." Fred waved a hand in front of George's face.

"What?"

"C'mon, she's probably almost there. That Eye Spy lens we put on the clock did us good, am I right?" Fred nudged his brother, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah...sure, sure." They grabbed their stuff and speed-walked to the Room of Requirement. Sure enough, they noticed that Angelica had walked past this exact place countless times. They didn't have much time.

"Come on, George. Before she comes back. We have to set up." Fred shoved George towards the wall, and some double doors appeared. The twins walked in, and found themselves in a large interrogation room. There was a table and three chairs in the centre of the room, lit by an overhead light. The rest of the room was half-shadowed, and had more long tables lining the walls.

"Perfect. Let's set up."

They were quick with the equipment they brought because they used them so many times before. George cut off pieces of rope and got them ready around the base of the chair. Fred put the Veritaserum and duct tape on the table, and sat down.

"Don't we have to get her fir-" George jumped as the door flashed. That was a sign that someone had come, looking for a different place. The twins raced to both sides of the doors, waiting.

The doors opened to reveal Angelica. They tackled her immediately.


	7. Goodbye, my Readers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am so sorry to those of you who have taken the time out of your lives to read this.

Really, it blows my mind that you would bother.

Now, onto another note, I would like to apologize from the bottom of my heart for not updating in approximately two years, perhaps more.

This is an unforgivable crime, on my part, as I spend maybe 9 hours a day on the computer.

My only, measly excuse is that I have over 80 other stories I'm working on, though approximately 90% of them will never reach public eyes.

Again, I apologize deeply for such an incredibly long wait. Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to continue these two stories and will most likely have to give up on them.

Well, perhaps not. There was an author who didn't continue his book series and simply left them alone for a decade. Then, when he finally restarted and finished them, they became best-sellers.

I'm 50% sure this author was JRR Tolkien, and the series was the Lord of the Rings.

But I heard that information last year or so, so I'm not completely confident about that fact. Please ignore it.

But for those of you who have read this story and are waiting for me to update, I fear that I won't.

This may, in fact, be the last time you ever see me on this website. I've turned my time onto two other websites.

Namely, Wattpad and Tumblr.

Again, my sincerest apologies. I hate to leave you like this.

However, I will not delete either of my stories unless any person who comes across this message truly wishes that an unfinished story such as this is an unwanted burden.

Thank you.

This exact message will also appear in my other story.

Goodbye, to my readers and followers. I wish you the best in life on and off our friendly and humble social network.

Cheers and Kudos,

~Rome


End file.
